Homecoming
by RaeGrave
Summary: Marceline works up the courage to ask Bonnibel to go to homecoming with her.


**Author's note: I love fluffy real-world aus so I decided to write one myself. If you like it I'd apreciate if you reviewed and if you don't please tell me why. Enjoy!**

"C'mon dude, if anyone can ask her out, it's you." Keila said, patting Marceline's back.

Marceline buried her face into her hands, shrinking into herself as she groaned. "What if she says no? What if she's not even gay?"

"She has rainbow pins on her bag and Bongo told me she used to date some senior girl named Shoko. She's definitely gay." Keila said, rolling her eyes. "We went over this already."

"I know." Marceline said as she tried to calm her breathing, Keila was right, all signs pointed to Bonnibel being gay. If she turned her down it would be for some other reason. "What if she doesn't like me like that?"

"The guys and I are pretty sure she does. She's always letting you copy off her work in chemistry and her face turns as pink as her hair whenever you talk to her." Keila pointed out as she stood off the tiled floors that covered their school's hallways, pulling Marceline up with her. "Now go be the cool punk-rock gall I know and love and ask her out." She said as she turned Marceline towards the end off the hall where Bonnibel was standing at her locker. "She's all alone, this is the perfect time."

"Will I still be the the cool punk-rock gal you know and love if she rejects me?"

"Yup, just slightly sadder."

Marceline let out a small whimper, not at all comforted by her best friend's words. Nevertheless, she squared her shoulders and put on a slightly more pleasant version of her usual resting bitch-face. She had practiced this moment in her head dozens of times, the outcomes ranging from absolutely perfect to horribly devastating. She hoped for something at least in the middle. Bonnie was alone now, good. The situations where she was with people usually had bad outcomes.

She started to panic as she reached Bonnibel, her hands were clammy and her heart was racing. She willed herself to let out a normal greeting. "Hey Bonnie."

Bonnibel looked up from her phone, her expression growing visibly happier when she realized who had spoken. "Hi Marcy."

Marceline felt her heart melt at the sound of Bonnibel calling her 'Marcy'. She tried to contain herself, turning into a puddle at her crush's feet would be awful for her reputation. "Are you going to the dance on Friday?"

Bonnibel looked up at her with her big blue eyes. "Yeah, are you?"

Marceline rubbed the back of her neck, trying not to get lost in her eyes. "Well I was wondering if you might want to be my date." She said as quick as possible.

She waited silently for Bonnibel's answer. When it didn't come she looked from her feet, where she had been staring to avoid eye contact, to Bonnibel, whose face was as pink as her hair, like Keila said, and she had the biggest, cutest grin on her face.

"Of course I will, I was actually really hoping you would ask because I didn't know if you like girls and I was to scared to find out." She ranted, before she could say anything else the bell for first period rang and she grabbed her books out of her locker. "Um, I'll see you later and we'll talk about the details, bye." She waved as she ran down the hall, not wanting to be late.

Marceline leaned against the pale blue lockers before sliding down them to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked her knees close to her chest before burying her face into them to hide how red it was. She didn't even notice when Keila sat down next to her. "I'm assuming that it went well."

"Even better." Marceline replied without lifting her head.

oOoOo

Friday night Marceline was sitting in her car, desperately trying to fix her bowtie. "Why can't I get the hang of this?" She huffed out in disappointment when it refused to match the bowtie from the tutoriel on her phone.

"Marceline, just let me do it." Guy insisted from his seat in the back of the car.

"Ugh, fine." She turned to face him so he could fix the bowtie. "I just wanted to be able to do it on my own."

"We know," Said Keila, from her seat next to Guy. "but would you rather have an ugly bowtie that you did yourself or an amazing bowtie that Guy did for you?"

"An amazing bowtie." Marceline mumbled as Guy sat back in his seat, satisfied with his work.

"Relax dude, you're going to have an amazing night and you're going to look beautiful throughout it." He reassured her. "You've got a hot date-ow, Keila." He whined when she dug her elbow into his side. "I'm just acknowledging her beauty, I'm not gonna make a move or anything."

"I know, just doing my job as jealous girlfriend." Keila smirked. "Now go knock on Bonnibel's door, she's probably wondering why we've been parked outside her house for the past ten minutes without getting out."

Guy was right, Marceline needed to stop stalling, Bonnie liked her too, that was a fact, she looked great in her tuxedo, and she had managed to tame her long hair enough to look like she put some effort into it, but not too much effort. She looked like a badass.

She got out of the car and swept her hands over her tux in an attempt to get out any wrinkles that might have appeared from sitting in the car. She walked up the the surprisingly long stone path to Bonnie's door, using the extra time to regain her composure. When she reached the door she knocked twice and waited for an answer.

"You must be Marceline." Instead of Bonnie, a man with red hair, dressed in a simple black suit had answered the door. "You can wait inside, Bonnibel will be down in a moment." He stepped aside, leaving enough space for Marceline to walk through the door.

"Um, yeah, that's me." She said awkwardly as she stepped into the foyer, sitting in a small armchair that he directed her to.

"I'll go tell her that you're here." He said before heading up a nearby set of stairs.

Marceline waited in the foyer, suddenly feeling way too underdressed, even in her tuxedo. The house wasn't very big but it was decorated as if it was owned by millionaires. She could feel herself start to panic, what if Bonnie did come from a rich family. Her dad made a lot of money but she lived with her foster parents, what if they disapproved of her.

"Hi Marcy."

Marceline quickly stood from the armchair and looked up to see Bonnie walking down the steps in a pale pink a-line dress. "Wow, you look beautiful." Marceline said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Bonnie tucked a strand of her hot-pink hair behind her ear. "Thanks, you do too. You said you were wearing a tux so I got you this." She handed her a small black box.

Marceline carefully took the box from her and opened it to find a lapel pin with a small pink gem. "Oh it's beautiful, Bonnie. You really didn't have too."

Bonnie giggled. "No I wanted too. I know pink isn't your favorite color but I thought we could coordinate a bit. Here, let me put it on." Bonnie took the box back and took out the pin and Marceline felt her cheeks warm up as Bonnie pinned it to her lapel, smiling to herself when she was done. "There, I knew it would suit you."

"I love it." Marceline said and in a small bout of confidence she took Bonnie's hand. "We should probably get going, Keila and Guy are waiting in the car."

They walked hand in hand through the door and down the long path. Marceline saw Keila smiling at them through the window of the car and Marceline's smile grew bigger. She was going to homecoming with the girl she had a crush on all year. It almost didn't seem real to her.

They reached the car and Marceline opened the passenger side door for Bonnie, when she had climbed in and straightened her dress out so it wouldn't wrinkle, Marceline closed the door and climbed into her own seat.

"Everyone's all set?" She checked as she started the car. A small chorus of assurances let her know that they were. "All right, then. Let's go."

oOoOo

"There's a space!" Keila yelled as she pointed to an empty parking space in the back of the lot.

"Thanks Keila, try not to yell next time though." Marceline said as she pulled into the space. Some asshole had taken her usual spot, even though they were assigned to specific students, and the parking lot was nearly packed with cars.

"Sorry but I want to get out, my leg fell asleep like, five minutes ago." Keila whined as she opened her door.

"I offered to drop all of you off by the door but you said no." Marceline reminded her. "You okay, Bonnie? Your wearing heels and we parked a bit far from the door."

"I'm fine, walking in heels is one of my talents. I've been wearing them for events since middle school."

"When Marceline was in middle school she refused to wear any shoes that weren't combat boots, even in the summer." Keila laughed as she teased Marceline.

Marceline knew what she was doing. Being friends with Keila was like having an annoying older sister, she loved to embarrass Marceline in front of her crushes. "You're just proving that I was awesome, even in middle school."

Bonnie laughed. "C'mon, no one is cool in middle school, we were all nerds. The only reason I wore heels was because my parents would drag me along to banquets and parties."

"What are your parents jobs?" Guy asked.

"They're both doctors. I want to follow in their footsteps." She told them.

"Wow, that's cool." Marceline said as she opened the door to the school, leading them to the cafeteria where the dance was being held. The sound of bubbly pop music drifted through the halls, causing Keila to complain about the music choices.

"I like the music," Bonnie said. "I like to listen to it when I study."

"It's fun to dance to if I'm in the right mood, I prefer rock." Marceline said.

"We'll leave you two alone to bond over your crappy music taste." Keila said jokingly as they reached the cafeteria. She grabbed Guy's arm. "C'mon Guy, let's go find the snack table."

As Keila pulled Guy away, Marceline chuckled. "She doesn't hate pop music as much as she says, I've seen her dance to it dozens of times at parties." She told Bonnie.

"Well, do you want to dance to the crappy music with me?" Bonnie laughed as she held her hand out towards Marceline.

"I would love to." She took Bonnie's hand and pulled her to the middle of the room, it was filled with dancing teens and they had to push past a few people to get past the outskirts of the the group.

They danced to the music, Marceline was used to making up moves as she went along, playing shows with the rest of her band, The Scream Queens, had given her practice. Bonnie was more graceful than her, keeping time with the music, her dress billowing out when she twirled. They kept going for a few more songs, finally stopping when they had both tired out.

"Do you wanna go to the snack table?" Marceline asked over the music when they had finally pushed their way out of the group.

Bonnie nodded and they headed towards the table. Keila and Guy weren't there anymore so they must have been dancing. Bonnie grabbed two water bottles off the the table and handed one to Marceline.

"So, earlier you said you wanted to follow in your parents footsteps?" Marceline asked as they leaned against the wall and sipped their water.

"Yeah, I want to be a surgeon. I'm taking as many sciences classes as I can next year. I already have all my english and social studies credits so I don't need to take either senior year."

"That's amazing. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be failing chemistry." Marceline admitted. "I prefer music classes. I want to be in a professional orchestra."

"That's actually the only class I've ever gotten a bad grade in, I just can't make sense of the music notes and beats."

"Different talents." Marceline shrugged. Before they could continue their conversation the pop music switched to a slow song. Marceline took Bonnie's hand and pulled her back towards the middle of the room.

They both smiled at each other. "Do you know how to slow dance?" Bonnie asked.

"I have a basic idea."

Bonnie put her right hand on Marceline's waist and held Marceline's right hand with her left. "Then I'll lead."

Marceline did her best to follow Bonnie's steps, she tried to ignore Bonnie's hand on her waist. She instead focused on the determined expression Bonnie wore as they danced, it reminded her of Bonnie's expression whenever they took a test in chemistry, but slightly more relaxed. It was adorable.

At one point Marceline tried to rest her head on Bonnie's shoulder, it didn't work considering Bonnie was shorter than her, even with heels. The attempt did get Bonnie to laugh, so it was worth it.

The danced until the end of the song, leaving the group again once it was over.

"Stay here." Marceline told Bonnie before running back to the the snack table. She took a small paper plate and put two cupcakes and a handful of cookies on it before heading back to her. "On our way in here I saw that the doors to the courtyard were open, we can go out there and eat these." She explained.

Bonnie linked her left arm with Marceline's right. "Let's go then."

They walked arm in arm out of the cafeteria and through the abandoned hallways. There were a couple of teens sitting in the halls, they most likely left to get away from the booming music, and a few teachers patrolling the halls. The doors to the courtyard were propped open with a couple of old bricks, letting in the cool air of the October night.

Bonnie shivered as they stepped through the doors. "Are you too cold?" Marceline asked her. "We could go back inside if you are."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'd rather stay out here. Let's sit at that table." Bonnie reassured her before pointing to a metal picnic table. Instead of sitting on the bench, the two girls sat on the table with the plate of treats in between them, using the bench as a footrest.

Bonnie reached for a cupcake while Marceline reached for one of the chocolate chip cookies. She couldn't help but laugh when Bonnie got a glob of red icing on her nose. "Well that wasn't very graceful, Princess." She teased as Bonnie did her best to clean it off.

"If I'm a princess then you must be the queen that's been given my hand in marriage." Bonnie stated.

"What does that even mean? Was that a marriage proposal?"

"Don't be silly, Marceline, this is only our first date."

"Okay then, tell me about yourself. Isn't that what people do on first dates?" Marceline said as she laid down on the table, giving herself a full view of the starry sky.

Bonnie followed her lead, lying down next to her. "What do you want to know about me?"

"I don't know, um, tell me something I would never guess about you."

Bonnie stayed quiet for a moment before answering Marceline's request. "One time I punched my uncle."

"Um, why?" Marceline laughed at the thought of Bonnie punching a grown man.

"Because he's an asshole." Bonnie said soberly. "Stop laughing you dork, I'm, serious. After I came out as gay he tried to set me up with the son of his coworker."

"Wow, that is a very assholeish thing to do." Marceline agreed.

"Nah, it's okay, you can laugh at it. It took two weeks for his black eye to completely heal." Bonnie recalled, now laughing too. "The look on his face when he saw my fist heading towards his face was priceless."

"Oh my god, I can't stop imagining you punching some middle-aged guy." Marceline said when their laughter had reduced to wide grins. "You're so tiny, how are you even that strong? You have noodle arms."

"Hey, this noodle-armed girl took kickboxing lessons for three years." Bonnie countered. "I know how to take care of myself. Now it's your turn to tell me something."

"Okay, when I was in elementary school I refused to eat any food that wasn't the color red." Marceline told her.

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "How did you get all your vitamins and stuff, surely an all red diet wouldn't be very nutritionally balanced."

"I thought I was a vampire and that I could eat red instead of blood." Marceline said, chuckling at her younger self. "As for nutrition, my mother had to get creative. She put red food dye in a lot of my food."

"Your mom sounds nice." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, she was the best." Marceline sighed, she felt no reason to mention that her mother had died when she was ten. At least, not yet, that'd be a depressing topic. Deciding to change the subject, Marceline brought up a different subject that she knew would keep the conversation going. "How's your cat?"

"Goliad's been doing well. Now that Finn has adopted Stormo, she's been keeping me up all night trying to play. She used to get rid of that energy during the daytime with her brother but now it's up to me." Bonnie rambled. "What about Schwabl?"

"He's good, same as always. How's Finn doing with Stormo?" Marceline asked. "Jake doesn't exactly like cats."

"Jake's still trying to deal with it. Plus Stormo's always been an adventurous cat, he let's Finn put him on a leash and take him on walks." They both laughed at the thought of FInn walking with a cat on a leesh. "Are you and your band playing any shows anytime soon?"

"Yeah, next week we're playing at this club called The Nightosphere. I can get you a ticket if you want to come." Marceline told her. "Our music isn't exactly pop, but-" She stopped when Bonnie interrupted her.

"I would love to come, no matter what genre you play." She said sweetly, rolling on her side so she could face Marceline.

Marceline followed, rolling on her side. "Then on monday I'll bring you a ticket."

"There you two lovebirds are." Keila exclaimed as she dragged Guy into the courtyard behind her, causing the two girls to bolt up. "I didn't see you in the cafeteria and needed to make sure you weren't making out in some bathroom."

"Keila!" Marceline shouted, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Don't be distasteful, Keila." Bonnie said as she shifted a bit farther from Marceline, her cheeks a much darker shade of red.

"Relax you two, I'm just kidding. No need to be embarrassed." Keila laughed as she reached their table. "Ooh, hand me one of those cookies, Marshmallow."

"C'mon, you know I hate that nickname." Marceline said as she handed her a cookie. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bonnie quietly laughing at the use of the nickname.

"I know," Keila said as she took a bite of the cookie. "that's why I love to use it."

"Take a break from embarrassing Marshmallow in front of her crush, Keila." Guy said, laughing too when he saw Marceline's expression.

"If you're going to tell her not to embarrass me then you shouldn't either." Marceline said, crossing her arms. "You guy are jerks."

"But we're your jerks, you love us" Keila insisted.

"Yeah, whatever." Marceline pouted. She looked over to Bonnie when she noticed her shivering. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little." Bonnie said as she rubbed her hands on her bare arms in an attempt to warm the up.

"Here," Marcelin began shrugging off her jacket. "take my jacket, I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt so I'll be fine without it." She said as she draped it over Bonnie's shoulders. Proud of herself when she saw how cute Bonnie looked in the oversized jacket.

"Thanks, Marcy." She said as she pulled her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it. "Are you sure you'll be fine without it?"

"Yeah," Marceline said confidently, swinging her legs under the table. "I still look great, even without it."

"Okay, come on you two lovebirds. Stop flirting for a second." Keila teased. "The party's been dieing down for the last twenty minutes and they've run out of soda. Wanna bounce and go to Mcdonalds or something?" She said. Guy nodded in agreement.

"I'm cool with that." Bonnie said as she hopped off the table.

Marceline hooked her thumbs through her suspenders as she got off the table. "Kay, let's go. Guy, want the rest of the cookies?"

"You know it." He said as he took the plate from the table.

"Hey, have either of you seen Bongo?" Marceline asked as they left the school. "He said he was coming tonight but I never saw him."

"He came with some girl, but they left a while ago to see a movie." Guy told them.

"Oh well." Marceline sighed as they reached her car. "I was gonna invite him so we could go to his place and play some music." She unlocked the doors so they could all get in the car. "I wanted to show off a bit for Bonnie."She said as nonchalantly as she could while she turned the key and started the car. She smiled to herself from pride when she saw Bonnie's own small smile.

oOoOo

"Thanks Marceline, I had a really fun time." Bonnie said as the two girls got out of the car and started the walk to her front door.

"I did too. I'm so happy you said yes when I asked you to be my date." Marceline replied, taking Bonnie's left hand in her right.

Bonnie squeezed her hand as they reached the door and turned so they could face each other. She put her other hand on Marceline's shoulder, stood on her tiptoes and gave her a quick peck on the lips before letting go of her hand and turning to unlock the door. "I'll see you on Monday." She said before going inside and leaving Marceline standing on her porch with a dumbstruck expression on her face, so happily lovesick that she barely even registered the whoops and hollers cheering her on coming from Keila and Guy who witnessed the kiss from her car.


End file.
